User talk:XoTulleMorXo
hey why did i get voted out i was eating. TT66 On Lindsay's page, in all of the IDK's can you fill them in, because I was not in those episodes. Dakotacoons 22:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) so i can't come back TT66 Tulle i wasn`t there so when is the time tommorow and can you fill Alejandro`s page please. My computer died.Thanks Tdifan24 hey tulle when I left did katie say that she liked me back TT66 hey tulle when I left did katie say that she liked me back TT66 Is there an episode today? Dakotacoons 14:05, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Can we go to Hollywood, and have the title be Hollywood Hoedown and have the challenge be similar to Rock n Rule with the limo and. The standees? Dakotacoons 18:19, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey going to be unable to make it today if there is an episode, sorry. oh and also I gave noah another imunity idol but it is the last one i am giving him -Lee44 Hey Tulle Can I Be Noah if Lee Dose't Make It. Please Hi Can I Return As Ezekiel or DJ Because My Computer Broke And i Never Got To do This Camp Please i Beg Wait? Wait Whoever Subed For Me Was BAD I Would have gone in the cave if were there but my computer was broken so can i come back as DJ Season 2 Hey tuller can we make the season 2 page. Season 2 Hey tuller can we make the season 2 page. Box hey tulle was it okay for me to make the episode box and id you wanted me to. oh and if you want i can make the episode list and the team box's. to get to the player's esay. Tulle, is it possible for Lindsay to return to the competition? Whoever played her was horrible and I would never vote for Heather, because I was making Lindsay become smarter and she would NEVER break up with Tyler. PLEASE???????????? Dakotacoons 22:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible that in the next episode, Tyler can take Lindsays place to show his love to her and she returns, and gets back with him? PLEASE? Dakotacoons 22:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Well can the next episode be in Ontario? Dakotacoons 22:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) So can two episodes in a row be in Canada? Like one in niagara falls? So she can have fallen in the wrong spot or something?? Dakotacoons 22:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Dakotacoons 22:55, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I know, but I wanted Lindsay to get farther than Tyler and I want someday to gettyem back together. Dakotacoons 23:46, July 20, 2010 (UTC) So what did I miss? Hey Tulle, so what did I miss, sorry I had to leave early.-Lee44 Should I do the recap for Hassle in the Castle? Dakotacoons 23:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Um Tulle can we make the songs and do you reamber them Hey Tulle I probally wont be able to make it today, sorry something came up, you should do the elimination episode today and the reward challenge on Sunday.-Lee44 Aftermath I will Make It To The Aftermath *sighs and thinks about returning* Is it possible to make today's episode an elimination and Sundays a reward (like switching the episode dates?) because I won't be here Sunday and I can't trust anyone because of what happened last time. Dakotacoons 11:45, July 23, 2010 (UTC) In the next epsisode, is it possible that Lindsay could make a sdmall appearence and make up with Tyler? My guilt is eating me alive. xd Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 18:57, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Are we roleplaying today Tdifan24 I will not be able to do the recaps until tomorrow due to me being in a musical today. Is that ok? Dakotacoons 21:32, July 24, 2010 (UTC) is ep 20 a aftermath.. how manny day's is it untill te spaciel and the final two episode TT66 Is there no episode today? Dakotacoons 15:39, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, we really only need three of us to be there so we can play two characters. But I'm the only boy left! Dakotacoons 16:15, July 25, 2010 (UTC) is there an episode today. TT66 Aftermath episode Tulle when will the Aftermath episode be.And i know Alejandro got eleminated.Thanks Tdifan24 No,it's because Yesterday I went o the waterpark, and my brother won't let me User:Darkdonpatch ARE YOU GUYS DOING 4 EPS TODAY Hey, are there gonna be original characters next season and if yes, can I make one? XD User:Darkdonpatch um tulle will the final lead to seaosn 2 hey tulle can i be trent. TT66 I uploaded a new logo for the finale. Can it be added to the page? Dakotacoons 18:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) And will the finale today determine who is in season 2? Dakotacoons 18:23, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Lol i was doing beth pages and you made it. casn i play beth in the finale? :DReddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 18:47, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Tulle can I be Justin?-Lee44 Can I be Justin? You gave my part away in the first season. TDWTLover Okay, but if he does show up can I be Owen?-Lee44 Thanks!-Lee44 Hey you put a lock on the finale, and I decided that Reddude will still be Zeke so change it to Reddude playing Zeke instead of me.-Lee44 Tulle, can I pick the teams? I will pick them using this randomizer, http://www.random.org/lists/. Dakotacoons 22:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Then can you tell me them so I can create their articles? Dakotacoons 22:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Well are Lindsay and Tyler on the same team? And can the second episode be, "Create a waterslide to be judged by Chris?" Dakotacoons 22:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Season 2 Am I allowed to be someone on Season 2. I apologise for what I did. Brandon1998 Can you create the team pages now? Dakotacoons 16:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC WHAT EP 3 AND 4 NAMES TT66 Please Can i please by Alejandro again.You shouldn`t ban me from playing just because that happened in a diffrent IRC.Please Tdifan24 Hey sorry I had to leave early, what did I miss?-Lee44 Please Tulle can i play Alejandro again.I promise i won`t Godplay.And i`m not the only one who has godplayed before.Please.I won`t screw it up.I`m begging you Tdifan24 Can i play Alejandro again. I have an idea for episode 6. "Hall of Heathers" where the challenge is to be the first team to get every player out of the Hall of Mirrors, OR, be the last team with a player in the Hall of Mirrors, where there are trap doors and clowns that pull people through the mirrors. Dakotacoons 17:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) almost all camps have there own rlues what are the rules for this camp. TT66 Hey Tulle probally wont be able to make it today sorry-Lee44 Debut? Hey i Was wondering if DJ could debut in the final 12 or 13 please i think it would be cool and the show will have one more player which if one more episode which is one more day of fun and they say that the camp is more inesting and more people will come if someone returns If you don't know what I did I did a black bod thing at the top,like the RIC Camps,I hope I did goo User:Darkdonpatch Sorry,I having start up errors on Java,so I can't come,If I do come somehow,then don't regard this message User:Darkdonpatch Ezekiel I would love to play ezekiel in the next episode the one he returns in when is it Hey Tulle, I will not be able to make another episode until the 28th or 29th because Im going on vacation. sorry.-Lee44 When is the next ep TT66 Can i play Alejandro again.The other user didn`t even make it past 5 eleminations. Tdifan24 I don`t see what i did,but at least i play Alejandro right.And you know Izzyfan who was in there.That was me.I saw a lot and people were godplaying,mainly Ezekiel.I`m not the only one.Besides,my ban is also shorter on TDWIKI So my name was Izzyfan because i like her.So what does that prove.And i`m not stubborn.You are.I don`t want to argue with you,but next time i`ll be controlling roleplay.I have a plan.So unless you don`t let me be Alejandro or anyone else,your roleplay will be ruined Tdifan24 No problem. I just don't like seeing people argue over stuff that's so simple, is all. ^-^;;; xD --NoahConsidering buying myself a life on CregsList, but having trouble deciding because they’re all such a major improvement! 03:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Good news to tell: On another wiki I go to (TDI Fanfic wiki) Tdifan said he was over his replacement for the most part now :) --NoahConsidering buying myself a life on CregsList, but having trouble deciding because they’re all such a major improvement! 03:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry,I forgot about the camp,but I will be in it Hello,I'm Mr.Popo Shut up,maggot 21:30, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Tulle thanks for subing me as chef until I came back, I will be there tommorow, but why does the page say Im both Owen and DJ?-Lee44 Heyu Tulle. Blaineley (KoopaKidJr.) wanted to know if he copuld debut in Can You Dig It?. :P --NoahConsidering buying myself a life on CregsList, but having trouble deciding because they’re all such a major improvement! 18:45, August 28, 2010 (UTC)